Syndrome
by DOF
Summary: Ini Musim semi, SMA Crypton berencena mengadakan acara reuni di suatu tempat. Oliver datang ke sana dan menemui Rinto Kagamine, teman dekatnya saat masih sekolah. Sulit bagi Oliver untuk beradaptasi dengan rekan-rekan lainnya karena sifatnya sangat pemalu. Oliver pun pergi keluar untuk merokok. Lalu Rinto mengikutinya.


Syndrome

Pairing : Rinto x Oliver

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : Adult K+,

Warning : yaoi, BL, R-18, gajebo.

Summary : Ini Musim semi, SMA Crypton berencena mengadakan acara reuni di suatu tempat. Oliver datang ke sana dan menemui Rinto Kagamine, teman dekatnya saat masih sekolah. Sulit bagi Oliver untuk beradaptasi dengan rekan-rekan lainnya karena sifatnya sangat pemalu. Oliver pun pergi keluar untuk merokok. Lalu Rinto mengikutinya.

JANGAN MENJADI HATERS !

Chapter 1

"Ayo, semuanya. Bersulang !"

Sebuah keramaian terdapat pada sebuah kedai bir yang berada di pinggiran jalan kota. Saat itu, orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya sedang mengadakan sebuah reuni angkatan kelas. Hanya saja jumlah orang yang datang sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Lebih tepatnya, lebih banyak kaum adam yang mendatangi acada tersebut. Sedangkan kaum hawa hanya beberapa orang saja.

Salah satu orang dari mereka, tepatnya seorang pria yang sifatnya sangat pendiam ini tatapan tertuju oleh lawan duduknya yang sedang memainkan cincinnya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang ramah. Hanya saja, muka datar selalu mengiringi wajahnya. Akan tetapi, orang itu tidak sedang berbicara dengannya. Melainkan dia sedang asik berbicara dan bergurau dengan teman sebelahnya. Begitu pun semua orang yang berada di sana asik menceritakan masa-masa mereka sekolah. Terkecuali pria itu.

"Hei Rinto, Cepatlah menikah ! Dia itu wanita yang sempurna bagimu. Jangan kau sia-siakan !"

Pembicaraan mereka berhasil membuatnya sangat bosan. Cerita yang sangat amat membosankan dibanding kasus pembunuhan.

"Benarkah ?"

Orang yang baru saja bertunangan bernama Rinto Takahime, ketua kelas mereka, Anak dari seorang rektor universitas Yamaha, Ketua dari eskul KIR di SMA, dan juga merupakan orang yang mempunyai prestasi tinggi. Entah mengapa dia diabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Dia datang ke acara ini hanya untuk melihatnya setelah sekian lama, mengasih selamat untuknya, dan berbicara banyak dengannya. Mungkin saja kalau Rinto tidak mengundangnya dia tidak akan datang ke acara ini. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan ? Harapan yang tidak sesuai.

Dia mengambil mantel cokelatnya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Aku mau membeli rokok"

Tanpa balasan dari seseorang, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Mereka terlalu asik berbicara dengan Rinto. Dia juga tak terlalu iri. Dia sadar kalau dirinya lebih baik menyendiri untuk meroko daripada bergaul dengan mereka. Keadaan ini sungguh canggung baginya. Tanpa disadari oleh Rinto, kehadiran orang itu sudah berada di depan pintu untuk bersiap-siap keluar. Langsunglah Rinto beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke depan pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana ?" temannya bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin merokok sebentar" ucapnya.

Hentakan kaki orang itu langsung berhenti seketika.

"Kau merokok ? Ha ha ha, sulit dipercaya"

Ketika mendengar percakapan itu, orang itu langsung lari begitu saja. Ini sudah jelas. Seorang Takahime pasti akan mengikutinya. Dia merasa malu. Dia kesulitan mengatasi sifat pemalunya untuk bergaul dengan teman angkatannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rinto berhasil menemukan pria itu yang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil mengisap rokoknya. Pria itu menatapi langit-langit dengan tatapan yang amat kosong tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Rinto mendekatinya sambil meraba-raba saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan rokoknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bibirnya.

"Hei, Kau"

Pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan canggung. Sudah ditebak. Dia pasti tetap akan mengikutinya.

"Kau punya pemantik ? Sepertinya pemantikku tertinggal di apartemen"

"Oh... Ya"

Akhirnya orang itu menyulupkan api ke rokok yang berada di mulut Rinto. Saat itu, ia tak mampu berkutik. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan orang itu. Perasaannya sangat beradu-adu antara gugup dan kesal. Kesalnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia bersikap normal seperti laki-laki biasa dihadapan sesama jenisnya saat ini.

"O-oliver ?" Tiba-tiba Rinto heran ketika melihat wajah canggung pria yang dia bernama, Oliver. Oliver merupakan teman sekelasnya yang memiliki kepribadian kalem dan pemalu. Dia juga merupakan anak yang mempunyai prestasi yang tinggi. Hanya saja dia sangat minder ketika teman-temannya mengajaknya bergaul. Rinto akhirnya langsung menjaga jarak dengan. Begitu juga dengan Oliver.

"Aku tidak tahu kau merokok" ucap Rinto yang sedang mengisap rokoknya. Tiba-tiba Oliver menoleh seketika.

"Sebelum menjadi perokok, hanya kau yang tidak berubah" lanjutnya. Oliver hanya dapat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut temannya. Akan tetapi perkataan itu, bisa menyentuh hati Oliver dengan mudah. Dikarenakan dialah orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan itu langsung dihadapan Oliver. Itu membuat ia mengingat masa lalunya dengan Rinto saat mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah.

To Be Continue


End file.
